


The Umbrella Academy Watches The Umbrella Academy

by RebeccaNovak19107



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, I dont have any imagination so, Klaus getting some recognition for once, Luther finally realising that he's been a dick, M/M, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, This is probably gonna be bad, im trying to figure out how im going to do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaNovak19107/pseuds/RebeccaNovak19107
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. We're watching the show.





	1. A/N

Hey Guys! So ths is gonna be a ride, huh? Just so you know, I love Klaus so I'm gonna try to give him as much praise as I can. And basically every Hargreeves except Reginald and Luther. Possibly Allison, Idk. This is gonna be bad, I'm writing this because I'm bored so...  
If this ends up kinda okay, I'll write more (that's not just TUA). Anything you want, I'll write. Next update will be the actual first chapter, I just have to figure out the angsty parts and how I'm actually gonna write what's happening onscreen. I'm looking forward to it tho. Until next time!


	2. Bright Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't the chapter where they start watching. I want to just update as often as I can so this is how they get to the place where they watch the season. Why not do it at 3 AM? This is short because I'm currently working with half a braincell so yeah. Hope you somewhat enjoy. (I'd understand if you didn't )

Klaus ran as fast as he could back to base, dodging hidden mines. The love of his life, the **only** reason he stayed in Vietnam, is gone. Dave got him sober. Now all he wants to do he is go back to 2019 and go back to being high. But he knows he can't because Dave wouldn't want that. He gets to the base and quickly grabs the suitcase. He opens it, but instead of blue, like last time, it was white.

_"Ah shit, here we go again,"_ Klaus thought, and closed his eyes. _(I'm so sorry for writing this line. I swear I think I'm high on memes again)_

~~TUAWTUA~~

"So you were a hitman?" "Yes" Luther was troubled. "Uh, I mean. You had a code, right? You didn't just kill anybody?" he asked. "No code. We just killed anyone who messed with the timeline." Five responded. "What about innocent people?" 

Five looked down and replied, "It was the only way I could get back here." "But that's murder" Five was annoyed at this point, "Jesus, Luther, grow up. We're not kids anymore. There's no such thing as good guys or bad guys. There's just people, goin' about their lives. But when the world ends, those people die, including our family. Time changes everything." Luther thought about this. But then they were both surrounded by a bright light.

"What the hell? Is this Five?" "Fuck"

~~TUAWTUA~~

"Flowers yesterday, brunch this morning, you're really jumping in with both feet" Allison remarked. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" "Well, how well do you know him?" Allison asked. "Well, enough to get breakfast, if that's what you're asking" "It's just, after yesterday, I don't....I have a bad feeling," Allison said. Vanya looked at her sister, "Allison, I haven't seen you in 12 years and all of a sudden you're giving me dating advice?" "I'm still your sister and I'm concerned about you...and him." "What are you concerned about?" Vanya asked, frustrated. "Leonard seems perfectly charming, perfectly thoughtful. Perfect, really. But I've been around long enough to know that when something seems too perfect, it's usually anything but." "Like a woman who's based her whole life on rumours? Some people actually mean what they say" Vanya said and walked out. "Vanya!" Then on both sides of the door, there was a bright flash of white.

~~TUAWTUA~~

Diego just left the motel where Eudora lay. He had to leave before they arrested him. He got into his car and drove to the Academy. Just as he was about to enter, there was a flash. _(Yeah there was no more info than that)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that's the first-ish chapter. This wasn't even planned, it just arrived in my brain and I had to write before I forgot to write at all. Sorry about it being short. I just didn't want to write the whole dialogue. Diego's was just my brain trying to come up with a scene and getting nothing. So yeah, tell me the bad things and the good ones so I know which to avoid. Thanks for even reading it in the first place!


	3. Episode 1: Part One because it's too long for me to write in one chapter cause I'm sleep deprived so yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves siblings all appear in a strange place with an even stranger girl smiling at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, chapter three. Zira is based off of me but my name isn't Zira. I just hate my actual name so I used a name based off one of my favourite angel, Aziraphale from Good Omens. Also I don't know if y'all read the notes but I started crying when I saw the kudos and the bookmarks. Thank you all so much!

Klaus fell to the ground and was forced to drop the suitcase to catch himself. He kneeled there for a few seconds when he heard a familiar voice, "Klaus?" Klaus looked up to see a certain ghostly brother looking at him happily. Ben noticed the blood on his hands and his glassy eyes. "Klaus, what the hell happened?!" Klaus didn't answer because suddenly his siblings popped into the room with him. 

"Allison?" he heard Luther ask. Klaus stands up and uses his army observation skills _(This is a real thing,_ right? _I'm probably just making this up)_ to figure out where they were. He sees Vanya on the ground next to him and helps her up, "You okay sis?" "Yeah, thanks Klaus," she responded. Five was also looking around the room, years in the apocalypse teaching him to be observant and wary. 

"Klaus?" Luther asks. "Yes?" "Why is there blood all over you?" Klaus was silent for a few seconds, "I don't want to talk about it" The others all looked at each other, Five looking at Klaus suspiciously, already putting the pieces together. 

Suddenly, there was another bright light. Oddly enough, it was a teenager. She looked to be 14 or 15 with brown hair and gray-blue eyes. She was wearing a cropped green and black camouflage hoodie with black shorts and converse _(Literally what I'm wearing right now so)._ Everyone was understandably wary of her but she smiled comfortingly, somehow making everyone and even Five and Klaus relax, who were standing slightly in front of the others. 

"Hello, I brought you here to watch the past and future so you understand each other better. Some of you don't understand how hard others' lives are. I come from a world where you are a comic book series turned TV show. Since I adore all of- well most of you," Some frowned at this. "I'm giving you the chance to actually stop it successfully. This can also help you find who caused the apocolypse, since you seem to be having a hard time already stopping it without having to figure out who caused it" This caused Luther to, surprisingly, ask what the consequences of watching their lives was. "There's no consequences. If anyone wants to stop me, then you wouldn't be here. Now at some points, you'll be pissed but do not physically harm each other." They all nodded, although Klaus still looked dazed, and the teenager smiled again. "Great, shall we get started?" she said, turning towards the big screen that was in front of three couches. "Wait, what's your name?" Five asked. "Oh, you can call me Zira," she then sat down on the middle couch with Klaus sitting on her right with Ben beside him _(Just so you know, she can see Ben)_ and Five on her left. On the couch on the right sat Luther and Allison with Diego and Vanya on the left. "Alright, let's get started," Zira said. Just before the episode started, she whispered in Klaus' ear, "Klaus, tell me if you start panicking or if you get flashbacks okay? I'll try to help." Klaus looked at her greatfully and nodded. Satisfied, Zira turned to the TV and started watching.

**A woman walkS through the water of a swimming pool. "Russia, October 1st, 1989"**

"Wait, isn't that the day we were born?"Luther asks. "Yes, it is now shut up"

**A woman speaking Russian is heard, teaching a fitness class. A young man and woman are shown sitting on benches, looking at each other, looking away and smiling. A woman comes to drink at the fountain and they lean forward to look around her. The woman walks away and the man comes to sit beside the young woman. He leans in to try to kiss her and she leans back. She quickly kisses his cheek and jumps into the pool. The instructor blows her whistle and goes back to teaching the class.**

"What the fuck?!" exclaimed Diego.

**Blood comes rising up where the young woman was. Two women from the fitness class looked at the blood concerned, eventually catching the interest of the other women. The young woman suddenly comes up gasping, belly swolen. The next scene shows the young woman giving birth, the young man watching. She gives birth, her belly suddenly flat.**

**"On the 12th hour on the first day of October, 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth"**

"Pogo?!" Luther and Diego shouted. "Shut up and just watch it" Five said, annoyed.

**"This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day had first began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible." Reginald walks into the room with the young woman in it, "Extraordinary" he said.**

Vanya flinched at that word.

**He looks at the child and asks "How much do you want for it?" and asks something in Russian. The screen goes black with the words "He got seven of them". The next scene shows Reginald walking with all seven children being wheeled behind him and him looking at them. Then it flashes to today, with Vanya walking on stage with her violin.**

"Vanya, it's you!" Klaus shouted excitedly. "Is it showing us the past few days?" Allison asked (because she's been very quiet and I forgot about her). "Yes" Zira answered. Vanya is suprised that she's shown first but stays quiet as usual. Klaus was whispering to Ben, catching him up on where he went.

**Vanya starts playing the "The Phantom of the Opera is Here" An alarm clock blares as a hand comes down to turn it off. Luther is shown getting up, scratching himself.**

"Wow Luther, really?" Diego said.

**He puts on his spacesuit and takes out the trash. His number and his name comes on screen. The music gets more intense as robbers asking where the safe was flashed on screen, threatening tokill the whole family. Diego is shown taking out the criminals one by one, with his number and name also flashing on screen. Allison is then shown walking on the red carpet, camera flashing with, once again, her number and name flashing on screen.**

**The music slows down as Klaus is shown in rehab,jumping down from his bunk, laughing and teasing the other men there. "Bye Klaus." The reception hands Klaus a bag of...something and says "We'll see you soon, Klaus. Stay sober" Klaus catches the coin flipped at him and kisses it, walking out.**

Klaus looks down, ashamed at his past self even though it was a day for the others.

**Luther is then show looking at Earth when he gets a message. He opens it and reads it. His face slowly drops and looks sad.**

**Diego picks up his knife when the tv comes on with "breaking news" and he looks shocked.**

**Allison is still on the red carpet when the photographers start asking about her family and if she was wearing Valantino to the funeral**

"Well that's insensitive" Five remarked. "Yep" Zira said.

**Klaus clasps hand with a man and pulls away with drugs. The next shot shows him flatlined in an ambulance when he gets revived. He starts laughing and high fives the medic. The radio turns on and Klaus listens to it.**

Klaus once again looks down, Zira puts her hand in his hand and holds it _(No homo)_ . He squeezes it and she squeeezes back.

**Vanya finishes her songs and is then shown walking down the street and stops to look at a tv that says that Reginald is dead.**

**"Dad" she says, blankly staring at the screen.**

***Read the end notes please***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I'm so sorry but this work is going on hiatus for a short time. I lost my enthusiasm but DO NOT WORRY. I will not abandon this fic. In the meantime, I have another work for oneshots. If you like, you can send me prompts and I shall write them. I know almost everything about the fandoms that I have tagged but if you want a different fandom then I'll have to figure out if 1) I know the fandom and 2) I know enough about it to write. If I don't, I'll try my best to research as much as I can. Sorry for the inconveniance. I will come back as soon as I can. Hope I see you on my other fic, bye guys!*


	4. Sorry!

Hey guys! If you look at the end notes of the last chapter, it will, hopefully, explain everything. I'll just write here that I have no idea why or how I lost my enthusiasm to update this fic. Just please read the end notes. Hopefully they'll help. So sorry!


	5. Part Two: Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Episode 1  
> I started to feel really bad leaving this work unfinished so I'm going to try my best to finish it!

Zira spoke "That's a big oof right there"

 **Vanya's cab pulls up to the Academy, her looking blankly out the window. She gets out and opens the door, immediately seeing their mother sitting. "Mom?" Grace didn't answer as Vanya repeated herself once more when Allison walked down the stairs "Vanya. You're actually here" She smiled. "Hey Allison" Vanya said. "Hey sis" Allison leaned down and hugged her.**  
  
Klaus awwed "So cute" He said, grinning. Zira chuckled.

**They pull back as Diego walks out of the room and walking up the stairs "What's she doing here? You don't belong here, not after what you did" He said to Vanya. Allison sighed "You're seriously going to do this today? Way to dress for the occasion by the way" She called after him. "At least I'm wearing black"**

Klaus frowned "You gotta be nicer to her man. She was just angry" Vany smiled gratefully, "Thanks Klaus" Diego glared at them "Why should I? She wasn't to us either bro" Klaus sighed, choosing not to answer. Zira pat his shoulder

**Vanya retreated back into her shell, "You know what, maybe he's right and I shouldn't be here-" "Forget about him, I'm glad you're here" Allison reassured her. The camera shot to Diego looking at Luther in Reginald's room. "I can save you some time, they're all locked. No forced entry, no sign of struggle" Luther turned around and Diego whistled "Oh you got big Luther. What's the secret? Protein shakes? Low carbs?" Luther looked annoyed "What do you want?" Diego held up a folder "The autopsy report" Luther took it "And you have this why?" Diego turned around and sat down in the chair "Because I, broke into the coroner's office. And surprise surprise, Dad's death was normal. Just a boring old heart failure. His brother looked at him "Yeah so?" "So why are you in here, checking all the windows?" Luther asked "Were you the first one on the scene?" "Pogo found him" "Yeah, I talked to Pogo. He said he couldn't find Dad's monocle" Diego tilted his head up at him "Your point being?" "Can you think of a single time where you saw Dad and he wasn't wearing that monocle?" "No" "Which means someone took it. Which means there's a chance he wasn't alone when he died"**

Zira scoffed "Why do you always have to over-complicate things?" She shook her head.

**Diego stood up "There is no mystery here. Nothing to avenge. Nothing to solve, nothing like that. It's just a sad old man who kicked it in a big, empty house. Just. Like he. Deserved" Luther glared at him "You should leave" Diego nodded slightly "Whatever you say brother" He turned and walked out.**

**The next scene shows Vanya picking up her book. Pogo walked in "Welcome home, Ms Vanya" "Pogo" and they hugged. "So good to see you" He said. He looked at her book "Ah, yes. Your autobiography" Vanya looked down "Do you know, um...Did he ever read it?" She eventually got out. "Not that I'm aware of" Vanya looked at Five's painting "How long has it been since Five disappeared?" Pogo answered "Sixteen years, four months and fourteen days. Your father insisted I keep track" "You wanna know something stupid? I always used to leave the lights on for him. I was scared he would come back, it would be late and the house would be dark and he wouldn't be able to find us, so he'd leave again. So every night I'd make a little snack and make sure all the lights were on"**

Five's lip twitched "I didn't know you did that" Vanya shrugged in response.

**Pogo chuckled "Oh, I remember your snacks. I'm pretty sure I stepped in half those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches" He sighed. "Your father believed that Number Five was still out there. He never lost hope" "And look where that got him"**

The episode paused and Zira stood up, clapping her hands "Who wants to have a break and process everything thus far?" Most of them nodded "Okay, here's some refreshments. Have fun" She sat back down beside Klaus and started talking to him. "Hey, are you good now?" She asked quietly. "Yeah, thank you" Zira tilted her head "Why are you thanking me?" Klaus smiled sadly "You're one of the only people who have asked me how I'm doing and actually listened" Zira stared at him for a moment and then hugged him, "It's no problem Klaus" After everyone was done processing everything, Zira unpaused the episode.


End file.
